Focus
by missmaryXDD
Summary: Susan needs to focus, she needs to think, to concentrate. Only then can she figure everything out. Day #2


I was mad. I was really mad! Sure he was a great leader and all, sure he captivated the hearts of the people when he spoke, sure he could convince just about anyone but war...war! It makes no sense at all, not when you can talk, not when you can find a diplomatic solution.

_'Battles are ugly affairs' _I remember when Santa said that to Lucy.

Peter would be mad when he found out that i had gone into the woods alone but i didn't mind, i needed to be alone, to think in peace. I needed to figure out what was in Peters mind to push him to make this decision.

I heard a sound coming from the bushes behind me and as i turned, i saw a Telmarine in a horse coming at full speed at me.

I took my bow from its confinement and raised it in front of me, aiming for the man. I was about to shoot when two more came behind him and that made me stop for a second. For that split second i doubted myself. How could i take them three alone? and what if they kept coming?  
><em>'trust in this bow andit will not easily miss'<em>  
>That was it. I needed to stay calm and trust in my bow. It never failed me before so it wouldn't start now...right?<p>

I managed to shoot the first and second Telmarines, making them fall down their horses but while i was aiming to the second Telmarine, the third came and i had no time to shoot another arrow, only to use my bow as a shield. The impact made us both fall and made me loose my bow which landed a few feet away. I tried to get up but as i did my foot hurt and i figured that it was probably broken.  
>'What do i do now? what do i do?' I started crawling back, retreating. The second and the third Telmarine were regaining consciousness and i didn't know what to do. My bow was closer to them than to me, there was no way that i could get it without getting caught.<p>

_'Although you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, if you blow this horn help will come to you.'_  
>That was it! The Horn! I had completely forgotten about the horn!<br>I reached for my horn which was on my back, together with my arrows and blew on it, hoping help would come soon.  
>Then i realized that they would never reach here in time, i was too far away from Cair Paravel. I had to gain some time, somehow i had to gain time.<p>

I still had my arrows with me, even tough i did not have the bow, i could still throw the arrows at them, that would gain me some time.  
>I started throwing the arrows at them. Over the years i had developed a good aim so most of them hit the target but there was still some who missed. I never aimed to kill, just to injure enough so that they wouldn't come after me. Unfortunately the arrows weren't enough and the Telmarines kept coming. Soon enough i was without arrows to shoot.<p>

I was so afraid. There were no more arrows, there was no bow, nothing i could defend myself with, there was nothing left but to hope help would come.

To my luck help did come, right before the third Telmarine was about to strike, Peter showed up, stopping him.  
>A few moments after Edmund arrived, together with some guards.<br>"Are you ok?" Peter asked me, dismounting his horse.  
>"My foot, i think it's broken." I said.<br>Peter kneeled in front of me and checked my foot.  
>"Yeah...i also think it's broken."<br>He helped me up and put me on his horse and we returned to Cair Paravel.

They wrapped my foot and told me that i shouldn't walk for a few weeks. Peter was watching everything from the door and when the physician left he seated himself next to me on the bed.  
>I rolled my eyes even before he started speaking. I knew that look and i knew what he was going to say.<br>"What were you thinking?" He shouted, angry. "No, don't answer that, you weren't."  
>"As a matter of fact i was. I was thinking what is going on in your head." I said and he sighed.<br>"We went trough this already."  
>"And i don't understand your decision!"<br>"You don't have to-"  
>"-i'll marry him." I said.<br>He looked confused for a while. "What?"  
>"I'll marry him, if that's what it takes to end this war, i'll marry him." I said<br>"You're crazy!" He said.  
>"No, i'm not"<br>"Yes you are and I'm not going to let you do this!" He shouted  
>"This is not your decision to make."<br>"You forget that i'm your king."

Oh…he did NOT just said that…"Just because your High King doesn't mean you can forbid me of anything, you forget that i'm Queen too."  
>He sighed and moved to rearrange the pillows on my back.<br>"You must have hit your head." He said, forcing me to lay down.  
>"I am perfectly sane if that's what you are implying."<br>"You have to rest Susan." He said, tucking me in.  
>"I'm not done with you mister!" I shouted.<br>He didn't respond but moved down to kiss my forehead.  
>"Sleep Su."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why do both of my stories ended up with someone tucking someone else into bed?<em>

_So #2 is here and a day early! And just like the previous one, it came very easily to me. Hope you like it!_

_xoxo_


End file.
